Histoire d'une vie
by Lily Peace
Summary: Bribes de vie, bribes d'espoir et de découragement. Bribes de moi.
1. Préface

Préface

Une fois installée derrière mon ordinateur, c'est le néant. Un vide immense. Plus aucune idée ne vient. Et puis, d'un seul coup, mes doigts bougent au rythme des pensées qui se fraient un chemin à travers mon esprit.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne ressort. Des pensées confuses, mises en dépotoir. C'est dur, très dur. L'organisation n'a jamais été mon fort mais aujourd'hui cela me saute aux yeux.

Bribes de vie, bribes d'espoir et de découragement.

Bribes de moi.

J'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver, même si rien n'est gagné.

Bon courage pour comprendre la suite.


	2. Chapter 1

26 août 2002, âge : 7ans.

_Martin Villiger - Benissimo_

Je débute ma deuxième année de Gymnastique Rythmique. Il paraîtrait que j'ai certaines compétences que l'on attends d'une gymnaste. Du coup, on

m'a placée en détection. Le stage d'août est une « remise en forme » avant la vraie rentrée. C'est déjà mon troisième jour de stage. J'ai mal, vraiment

très mal. Les courbatures me paralysent les jambes, mon souffle se fait cours. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'accroche.

Battement et 1, 2 « on lève la tête », 3, 4 …

S'en suit les étirements, le pire. On nous place entre deux bancs, en grand écart. Ensuite, on nous appuie dessus, jusqu'à ce que l'on touche le sol.

Je baisse la tête sur ma jambe avant. Je pleure. Mais j'ai peur de me plaindre ou de dire stop. Les entraîneurs m'impressionnent. Alors j'attends.

J'attends que ça se finissent et que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Les heures s'enchaînent. Cela fait huit heures que nous sommes au gymnase. Je tombe de fatigue et d'épuisement, physique et moral. Les insultes

verbales fusent, les critiques aussi. Ce n'est jamais assez bien, jamais assez propre. La pointe de pied n'est pas assez tendue. Le pivot n'est pas

terminé les pieds serrés. Et on recommence, 10, 20, 50, 200 fois. Jusqu'à ce que tout marche.

Il est 20h, Maman vient d'arriver. Elle doit rester à l'extérieur de la salle d'entraînement. J'aimerais pourtant qu'elle me voit et qu'elle me fasse sont

sourire si spécial pour me remonter le moral.

Le cours est terminé, on range les praticables. On peut enfin enlever nos chignons et toutes ces pinces qui font mal.

A peine sortie du gymnase, je vomis. C'est l'accumulation de ces trois jours qui ressort enfin. Maman est contrariée. Elle n'est pas trop d'accord pour

que je fasse autant d'heures d'entraînement. Mais le club a fait pression, donc elle a cédé pour les huit heures journalières.

Enfin la maison. Je n'ai pas faim. Je veux juste me coucher. Je dois prendre une douche quand même. Demain sera une meilleure journée, il y a une

sorte de pause : on va à un accrobranche avec toutes les gymnastes.

Et je m'endors.


	3. Chapter 2

15 juin 2013, âge : 17ans.

_Marvin Gaye – Sexual Healing_

Ce soir, c'est soirée pour fêter la fin d'année avec mon groupe de musique. Et puis, soirée pré-bac aussi. Pour relâcher le stresse.

Il y aura Edward par contre.

Trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Trois semaines que je lui ai envoyé mon dernier message. Un message long en plus, comme les siens.

Je ne sais pas comment définir la relation que j'ai avec lui. Cela fait à peine deux mois que nous nous connaissons. Mais nous nous sommes tout de

suite entendu comme chien et chat. A peine nous étions nous rencontrés que les vannes fusaient. C'est comme ça. Quand je l'ai vu, il a été une

évidence.

Bref, ce soir il sera là et je lui en veux. Pourquoi répond-il aux messages des autres et pas aux miens ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas compter du tout pour

lui.

J'arrive à la soirée. Nombre de musiciens sont déjà là. Il est là. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde mais l'évite. C'est lui qui vient me voir. Il me fait la bise,

comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée se déroule bien. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Alors je ne réponds à aucune de ses tentatives pour engager la conversation.

Tout le monde décide d'aller se baigner dans la piscine de la maison. Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain. Je ne veux pas avoir de contact avec lui, donc

un contact physique...

Les rires s'élèvent, les cris aussi. Un ballon vole. De nouveaux rires.

La frustration me gagne et je demande à l'une des filles si elle n'a pas un maillot de bain pour moi. Elle m'en passe un. De corpulence un peu plus ronde

que moi, la culotte est vraiment trop grande. Tant pis. J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi.

L'eau est froide. Je plonge sans réfléchir sinon je ne rentrerai pas.

Je me dirige droit sur Alec pour le couler. Il réplique. J'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Edward non par contre.

Je vais vers lui. Les autres sortent de la piscine. Je décide de l'attaquer verbalement, ma plus grande force. Il s'excuse mais ne donne encore aucune

explication. Alors c'est comme ça ? On va régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute.

La guerre est déclarée.

On s'attrape les pieds, on se touche, on se coule. Moi qui ne voulait pas de contact physique avec lui, c'est gagné. Mon désir pour lui m'explose à la

gueule. Et le fait qu'il ne me réponde pas m'exaspère. Je profite de ce combat pour abuser de son corps. De sa peau. Et de son odeur mise en exergue

par l'eau.

La guerre prend fin.

Je dois repartir chez moi.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyssou : Je ne sais pas moi-même comment cette histoire se terminera. Je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de patience avant de le découvrir. J'espère que les différentes dates ne perdront personne.**

**A très vite.**

3 septembre 2010, âge : 14ans.

_Bonobo – Recurring_

Rentrée 2010, entrée en seconde. C'est un nouvel endroit que je découvre aujourd'hui. Je ne connais personne de mon âge. Heureusement, mon

grand frère est là. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui en cas de soucis. Comme me perdre ou ne pas trouver ma salle, par exemple.

Je rentre dans ma salle de cours où le professeur principal est déjà là.

Je m'installe sans trop regarder. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un faux pas et tomber dès le premier jour. Alors je fais vite.

Distribution des emplois du temps, vérification des options. Tout est bon.

On doit maintenant remplir les fameuses fiches de rentrée. Nom, prénoms, date de naissance, précédent(s) établissement(s) scolaire(s), frère(s) et

sœur(s)...

C'est long. Et rébarbatif.

Nous avons maintenant droit à une visite de l'établissement.

C'est grand. Et pas très pratique pour s'y retrouver au début. Il y a un bloc scientifique et un bloc plus littéraire. Mais aussi des demi-étages, des sortes

de paliers. Je suis docilement le troupeau que forme les élèves de ma nouvelle classe, la seconde cinq.

Deux heures se sont désormais écoulées et l'on entend la sonnerie annoncer la fin de la matinée. Je dois manger au self aujourd'hui. Il paraît que c'est

bien pour se socialiser. La blague.

Je demande timidement le prénom de mon ex-voisine de table. Victoria. Très bien.

On la repère facilement avec ses cheveux couleur feu.

Elle me dit qu'elle ne connaît personne et que ça lui plairait de manger avec moi pour ne pas être seule. Tant mieux, moi aussi. Parce que manger seule

au self le premier jour... Non.

On discute, on papote. J'apprends qu'elle a une sœur dans la même classe que mon frère. Ça nous fait un point commun.

Le temps est passé plus vite que prévu. On se sépare, chacune rentre de son côté.

Demain, il n'y a pas cours. Nous avons le week-end de libre pour finaliser nos derniers achats comme le « workbook », deux trois cahiers

supplémentaires.. Enfin bref, tout ce que pourrait nous manquer.

Je ne sais pas si je vais me plaire dans cette classe. Les filles ont l'air assez superficielles. Beaucoup se connaissent déjà apparemment.

On verra.


End file.
